


Negotiation

by sevngsvng



Series: Learning Curve [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, gender is a construct, it's just soft boys being soft and occasionally boning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngsvng/pseuds/sevngsvng
Summary: Surprisingly enough, it’s Seungmin who brings it up first.Jisung isn’t sure whether to pretend to be surprised, but Seungmin would probably see through him anyway so he doesn’t bother.It’s not like he hasn’t been fantasizing about it for months now.“Of course, Minnie, I’d love to try it out with you.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Learning Curve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #125  
> Before you get into this, I just want to make a quick note: I have an incredibly complicated relationship with gender, and that plays into my portrayal of an a/b/o universe. This fic (and the series I intend to continue with) has more worldbuilding behind it than it probably needed, but I’m hoping some of that comes through to make characters’ decisions, fears, and communication more understandable and realistic. I’ve done my best to write this as inclusively as possible, but if any parts are offensive or insensitive, don’t hesitate to let me know and I’ll do my absolute best to fix them.  
> Also please note that while I’ve been researching D/s dynamics and the BDSM community for several months and participating where I can, due to the ~global pandemic~ (among other things) I have no in-person experience with D/s dynamics. Do not take this as a guide or a resource, just as a piece of hopefully-slightly-more-realistic-than-most fiction.

Surprisingly enough, it’s Seungmin who brings it up first. Jisung isn’t sure what pushes him to finally sit at the dinner table, laptop open and stress ball in hand, but he’s glad for it. 

“There’s something I want to talk to you about.” 

Jisung isn’t sure whether to pretend to be surprised, but Seungmin would probably see through him anyway so he doesn’t bother. 

“I want to try being submissive in the bedroom.” 

Power dynamics aren’t a new concept to either of them, but Jisung never figured he’d end up with an alpha who’d let him take control. He never figured he’d end up with _anyone_ who’d let him take control. 

“I’ve done a lot of research and tried some things on my own and I like it.” 

Seungmin is always so composed, so thoughtful and careful, and Jisung is excited to see what happens when he loses some of that. Jisung is excited to see what happens when he gets to take some of that away. 

“I want to give you some articles that I found really helpful and talk about the stuff I’m interested in, so you can get a feel for it too.”

It’s not like he hasn’t been fantasizing about it for months now. 

“Is that something you’d be interested in?” 

“Of course, Minnie, I’d love to try it out with you.” 

🎔

“So… what’s next?” 

Seungmin makes a soft noise, only pausing his typing long enough to gesture Jisung over. Jisung settles next to him on the couch and curls up to rest his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“I read the articles you sent me and did some research of my own. Is the next thing a kink list? Limit list? I dunno, I saw both terms used. Or is it, like, rules? Is there a specific order you want to go in for this?” 

“Gimme just a moment; we can talk after I send this email.” Jisung acknowledges with a hum and pulls his phone out to get rid of twitter notifications. 

The printer in the office starts shaking the cabinet it’s on and Seungmin closes his laptop. 

“I’ve gotta move, babe, can you hang on a sec?” Jisung grumbles but shifts his head to the back of the couch while Seungmin dashes ⎼ though if you asked him he’d never admit to it ⎼ to the other room and back, returning with a couple sheets of paper. He organizes them into two piles on the coffee table. 

“It doesn’t really matter which we start with.” Seungmin pauses, taking a shallow breath. “Do you want to pick?” 

Jisung leans forward and looks over the documents. One is an alphabetical list of kinks, with what looks like an identical copy below it. The other, a several-page document helpfully stapled together by Seungmin, is a list of beginner rule ideas with space under each one for revising or brainstorming. 

“Let’s take a look at these first.” He picks up the kink lists, handing one to Seungmin. “How do you feel about filling them out separately first, then discussing differences after?” 

It’s something he’d seen in several of the articles, usually something along the lines of: _To avoid either partner pressuring the other, knowingly or otherwise, into something they’re not comfortable with, fill out kink lists separately before discussing potential scenes._ Especially since they’re both beginners and Jisung is pretty sure he at least will have to look some things up as he goes, it seems like a safe decision. 

“Yeah, that’s good with me. Can we both sit here and do it?” The unspoken ‘I want to stay close to you’ wouldn’t be obvious to most, but most also haven’t been dating Seungmin for almost two years. 

“Of course.” 

They end up leaning against opposite arms of the couch, their legs tangled between them and each using a coffee table book to steady their writing. For some reason still unfathomable to Jisung, Seungmin keeps coffee table books about everything from fashion design history to bird identification scattered on end tables throughout the apartment. He begrudgingly accepts that they come in handy in situations like this. 

The list is long. Jisung knew that, objectively, from the small type and double-sided print (their printer was a wonderful investment) but it still takes far too long to work through. 

There are a couple of main sections: bondage, CNC, and attire-related kinks among them, each designated by a different heading and cross-references designated by symbols, but the rest of the list appears to be approximately alphabetical. 

Jisung works his way through, marking mostly numbers and occasional letters next to the wide variety of kinks listed. Seungmin very helpfully set up a key at the top so their responses could be consistent: a scale of 1-5 for anything they’ve tried (or at least heard of and considered) before and a O or X for anything new. 

Seungmin is so cute. The key has little descriptions and it’s adorable. Jisung loves his boyfriend so much it’s disgusting. 

**Key**

1: absolutely not

2: only if you really want it and we negotiate the hell out of it and you pinky promise to use safewords

3: if you want it, I’m down

4: I would really enjoy this, but I’m ok to tone it down or skip if you’re uncomfy

5: I know I love this so let’s please do it

O: I’m willing to try it but I don’t know if I’ll like it

X: I’ve never tried it but I’m very unwilling to

Jisung knows Seungmin can have trouble quantifying emotions, so the descriptions are a good way to set consistent boundaries without them each having to define and explain their personal 1-5 scale. Standardization, truly a wonder beyond reckoning. 

He’s a bit surprised some of the kinks inherent to alpha/omega relationships are omitted, but figures Seungmin took out anything either overly fetishizing or that they’ve discussed before. Jisung doesn’t like being knotted and Seungmin doesn’t like using gendered terms in bed; being in or out of control isn’t going to affect those preferences. 

Seungmin finishes before Jisung, likely because he had to look up fewer terms, and sets his list down on the coffee table. He messes with his phone ⎼ probably doing sudoku or math puzzles, the nerd ⎼ while Jisung finishes his own list. 

“Ready to share with the class?” Jisung grins over at Seungmin, who smiles back before tucking his phone away. 

They shift to sit side-by-side, both for comfort and for ease of sharing. 

Their lists don’t line up exactly ⎼ Jisung would be pretty weirded out if they did ⎼ but they align enough to show similar general trends. Neither of them is interested in roleplay, permanent modifications, or 24/7 play like FinDom (though Seungmin shyly admits he wouldn’t mind out-of-scene orgasm control and that strikes a chord in Jisung that he didn’t know existed) and both of them have reservations about exhibitionism and high protocol. Jisung’s excited to find Seungmin is just as interested in bondage as he is, and they’re both interested in Seungmin bottoming eventually, though they agree getting used to the dynamics should come before they get started on something like that, given how much difficulty alphas often have. 

They’re able to skim over most of the section on CNC, which Jisung is glad for. He’s open to the couple of things Seungmin noted, like how he might say “no” out of habit while being edged, but a full-on scene of it would be too much. Jisung likes pleasing his partners; he doesn’t think having to fight through a whole scene of his partner acting like they hate him before he can get to that reward is worth it. It might be for some people, but not for Jisung. 

Things like electric play and sounding that would require more equipment than they have are also tabled for the time being. Jisung isn’t particularly enthused by either, but he’s willing to try them out in a controlled environment. 

Near the end is the more straight-forward section, with things like face-fucking and sexting, most of which are given the go-ahead. By the time they finish, Seungmin looks as overwhelmed as Jisung feels. It was a lot to go through. 

“Let’s take a quick break before we do rules, okay?” 

Seungmin nods. Jisung stands, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, and heads to the office to find a folder for the paperwork. 

Seungmin sighs but offers no verbal complaint when Jisung returns with a neon lime green file folder and tucks the paperwork ⎼ both marked up and empty ⎼ into the folder. 

“Have you had lunch?” It’s nearing 2pm and while they’re both guilty of skipping meals in favor of working, Jisung hasn’t seen Seungmin move from the couch since breakfast. 

The way Seungmin shifts in his seat and avoids Jisung’s eyes for a moment answers that well enough. 

“Alright, let’s go make something.” He pulls Seungmin up slightly harder than necessary, allowing himself the opportunity to catch him around the waist and tug him close. 

“You’re not subtle, babe,” Seungmin murmurs, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s shoulders. “If you want a hug you can just ask for one, y’know.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jisung grins, releasing Seungmin’s torso in favor of holding his hand as they migrate to the kitchen. “Eggs?” 

“Yes please.” 

🎔

The smoothness with which they work around each other in the kitchen is a testament to how long they’ve lived together; Jisung’s notoriously clumsy and Seungmin doesn’t usually like people in his space. 

Jisung’s pretty sure Seungmin will always prefer making his eggs himself since he’s been doing it for years and Jisung can never get it quite right, but what Jisung can do is grab everything Seungmin’s going to need and hand it to him when he needs it. It doesn’t matter that he has to stand on tip-toe to grab the frying pan from above the microwave when Seungmin smiles sweetly at him once it’s on the stove. 

While Seungmin mixes and scrambles the eggs, Jisung pulls the container of strawberries out and sets to cutting a handful into slices. Seungmin hums absentmindedly while he cooks and Jisung can’t help smiling when he recognizes it as an in-progress backing track he played for Seungmin a few days ago. 

The food is plated and the boyfriends settle next to each other at the island. Conversation flows easily: Seungmin shamelessly shit-talking a new hire he had to train last week and Jisung commiserating with a story Chan told him about an awful client a few weeks back. 

Once they’re both done eating ⎼ Jisung first because he’s something of a vacuum cleaner ⎼ and a round of dishes is dried and put away, they meander their way back over to the couch. 

“Let’s go over the rule document now.” Jisung flips the obnoxiously bright folder open again ⎼ that’s gonna make him smile every time he has to pull it out ⎼ and slides the stapled document free, pushing the rest to the side for the time being. 

Seungmin pulls his legs up to his chest, rocking slightly sideways so he leans against Jisung. 

“I compiled it from a couple of different sources, but if there’s anything you want to add I’m open to talking.” He pauses. “Do you want me to give you a minute to read through it? You can make notes on anything you want to talk about.” 

Jisung swears, if Seungmin had a superpower it would be pulling pencils out of thin air. He’s got no idea where the pencil in Seungmin’s outstretched hand came from because he _swears_ he put both their pencils from earlier back in the office, but he accepts it and grabs the book about gothic architecture from the end table before settling back against the pillows. 

The rules Seungmin compiled are fairly basic: vague enough to encompass as many situations as possible without being too vague to apply and comprehensive enough that Jisung doesn’t think he’ll need to add any entirely new rules but not so comprehensive that he thinks any are extraneous. 

After just a couple notes to make sure safewords are included for both parties and to account for time to process before renegotiation, he sets the paper and pencil down on the table again and tugs Seungmin close. 

“All done?” Seungmin asks. As much as Jisung likes that Seungmin has to look up at him from this position, he uses a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder to straighten his posture as he nods. 

“Yup. You ready to talk through these?” Seungmin nods in return. 

They sit there, nodding at each other for a couple extra moments before Jisung dissolves into laughter and leans forward to grab the rules. 

“I wrote these in general terms because I think it’d be helpful to at least rewrite them using our names.” Seungmin takes a breath, prepared to explain further, but a soft squeeze of his wrist from Jisung has him settling back. Jisung gets it. It forces them to read the rules out loud, and the process of writing them down will make whoever is writing pay careful attention to the wording and implications. 

The discussion, once they get into it, feels casual and natural. Jisung’s glad to see Seungmin doesn’t back down or automatically defer to him; both of them should have equal say in the rules, after all. 

They also agree not to set rules for any specific scenes yet. These will be more general, covering all scenes and potentially times between scenes, and as more protocols come up they’ll be added. Neither wants to overwhelm the other with too much too fast. 

They end up with this: 

  1. Seungmin will ask for clarification if Jisung ever gives conflicting or unclear orders, in or out of a scene. 
  2. Jisung will directly specify any orders that will carry over into another scene or into the time between scenes (i.e. masturbation/orgasm restrictions). 
  3. Seungmin will tell Jisung if he wishes to regain or give up more control, both within established scenes and outside of them. 
  4. Seungmin will never be punished for a rule that has not previously been negotiated and set. 
  5. Seungmin will, unless he requests otherwise on a case-by-case basis, be involved in the selection of his own punishments for transgressions. 
  6. Post-scene aftercare will involve: a) food and hydration, b) physical affection, and c) a shower or bath, though not necessarily in that order. Medical aftercare needs will be set scene-by-scene and can be called for by either Seungmin or Jisung following a scene if necessary. 
  7. Unless specifically stated, no rules apply outside the confines of the apartment. 
  8. New rules can be created any time both partners: a) are sober and of sound mind, b) have time to research new terms, and c) have time to consider the implications of the rule(s) being created. 
  9. Rules can be modified: any time necessary, including during a scene. Rules modified or eliminated during a scene must be discussed by both partners at the next opportunity that fits the criteria for Rule 8. 



Jisung’s happy with it. He knows Rule 7 will be modified if/when they want to go to play parties or involve others in their relationship in any capacity, but they both want to familiarize themselves with the dynamics first. 

Jisung had asked why Rule 9 required discussion of modified rules, even ones that had just been eliminated for a scene. Seungmin, of course, had been prepared. 

“We’ll want to talk about why the rule was changed for that scene. Especially if it was changed because one of us was uncomfortable, we’ll need to know if we’re cutting the rule just for that time, for any scene like that one ⎼ and we’ll have to discuss what exactly that entails ⎼ or if we’re getting rid of the rule entirely. I just feel more comfortable knowing we could over-discuss things rather than run the risk of going into something without enough prep.” 

Jisung had shrugged and agreed. 

“You think we should hang this up on the fridge?” Jisung jokes, earning a scandalized gasp and a harmless slap to the arm. 

“And risk Hyunjin finding it?” Though all their friends are guilty of it, Hyunjin’s the most likely to show up on short notice. A list on the fridge would likely be missed in the inevitable Seungmin-powered scramble to get the common areas guest-ready. Jisung argues that their friends don’t really count as guests anymore but Seungmin wins that battle every time. 

“Babe. Kidding. We can leave it in the file.” Seungmin pouts, a problem easily remedied by a kiss. 

🎔

Jisung enters the bathroom from his shower to find Seungmin, clad only in boxers, fiddling with the bed. The duvet and blanket are folded up on the chair in the corner and there is a solid layer of towels across the center of the bed. Seungmin is running his hands over the seams between towels, smoothing imaginary wrinkles. 

“It’s okay, Min.” Jisung pulls Seungmin back against his chest, taking his hands off the bed and lacing their fingers together. “If there’s anything either of us doesn’t like, we can stop and talk. It’s okay if this doesn’t work out at first; we’ve got plenty of time.” 

Seungmin’s shoulders drain of tension and he exhales softly. 

“I know. I just want it to be good for you.” 

“It will be good for me because it’s you, baby.” Seungmin snorts. 

“Wow, that’s cheesy.” Jisung blows a raspberry against his neck and he jolts, giggling. 

“I do mean it. You’re always so good for me, so good to me, and I know you’ll do what I ask. Right, baby?” They’re close enough Jisung can feel the shiver that traces down Seungmin’s spine. 

“Right.” 

Jisung hums. 

“Alright, tell me your safewords.” 

“Green for I’m okay to keep going, yellow to slow down and talk, red to stop the activity, and cardinal to stop the whole thing. Yours?” 

“Green for good to go, yellow to slow down and talk, red to stop what we’re doing and deposit to stop the scene entirely. Thank you, baby. That was perfect.” 

Seungmin flushes, curling in on himself a little. He’s so cute. What is he so cute for? It’s not good for Jisung’s heart. 

“I’m gonna lay on the bed and finish opening myself up. Get yourself hard for me while I do that.” 

“Okay.” Seungmin tends to rely a lot on nonverbal communication in bed, but for Jisung’s sake he’s clearly making an effort to give verbal responses. 

At some point, when they’re more comfortable in these positions, Jisung might be alright with Seungmin slipping back into that habit but for now he wants communication to be as clear and unmistakable as possible. 

Jisung lays himself out on the towels and grabs the lube, keeping his legs spread so Seungmin can see from his perch against the footboard. Jisung had already opened himself up a bit in the shower, so he takes this opportunity to test Seungmin a little. 

“I want you to follow my pace, baby. Stop if you get close.” 

Seungmin nods jerkily, only adding an, “I understand” when Jisung raises a brow at him. 

Jisung works to make his movements obvious, pumping his fingers in and out more than he would strictly stretching. He does have to finish stretching ⎼ Seungmin is well-endowed, even for an alpha ⎼ but he wants to give Seungmin a chance to be good for him and settle into obedience before he’s actually inside Jisung. 

Every couple of minutes, Jisung checks that Seungmin’s still doing okay. He receives an immediate “green” every time, easing his nerves. Seungmin only has to stop once, and he shifts to clamping the base of his dick and watching Jisung greedily until he calms down enough to continue. 

In another situation, under other circumstances, being watched like that might make Jisung feel like prey. Here, though, with Seungmin following his every request, it’s quite the opposite. 

“Put a condom on and come on up here.” Jisung works to keep his voice steady and controlled. Seungmin obeys, kneeling between Jisung’s thighs with a condom on in seconds. Jisung only just remembers to tuck a pillow under his hips before continuing. “Alright, you can put it in.” 

Honestly, there are some things that Jisung just hasn’t found a sexy way to say yet. 

Seungmin, obedient as ever, presses in slowly. He holds himself over Jisung’s body but he’s already shaking. Jisung belatedly remembers Seungmin getting dragged to the gym the previous day by an uncommonly petulant Changbin and figures that’s the cause of the unusual weakness. 

“Sung-” he chokes out. “So good.” 

Jisung lifts the hand not covered in lube and brushes Seungmin’s bangs back. They fall over his forehead again immediately but Jisung can’t control gravity. It gets a smile out of Seungmin, though, which is a win. 

“Don’t worry about talking, baby. I know I feel good.” Seungmin sinks a bit further in and Jisung bites his lip. “You worry about doing what I ask, alright?” 

“’Kay.” Seungmin seems to be reduced to as many syllables as he can get out between gasps, which Jisung has no issue with. 

Seungmin bottoms out and Jisung has him stay there, despite his shaking and soft noises, a bit longer than strictly necessary. His boyfriend’s pretty when he’s desperate, sue him. 

“Okay baby, you can move now. I want you to follow the speed I jerk myself off at, does that sound doable?” 

“Yup.” Seungmin nods, sending more of his hair into his eyes. Jisung sighs affectionately and tucks some back behind his ear. 

“That’s my good baby.” Seungmin jerks forward a little, pushing a gasp out of Jisung. “Careful, Minnie.” 

Seungmin ducks his head. 

“Sorry.” 

“That’s alright, just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.” 

Jisung takes his dick in hand, slipping his thumb over the head and clenching around Seungmin. Predictably, Seungmin trembles, but he manages not to move beyond that. 

When Jisung starts moving his hand, Seungmin follows. It takes a while to settle into a rhythm that both provides more than frustrating levels of stimulation to Jisung and that Seungmin can reasonably keep up with. And settle in they do. 

Jisung finds it easier than expected to keep a running commentary, telling Seungmin that he’s doing good and following his orders so well. Seungmin seems singly focused on following the rhythm of Jisung’s hand, but he blushes and his cock twitches at some of the compliments so Jisung knows he’s listening. 

“Keep going baby, I’m close,” Jisung gasps. His voice is finally losing the control he’d kept so far. Seungmin’s arms are shaking but he keeps on, pounding into Jisung in time with his strokes. 

Jisung cums, eyes fluttering shut and hand speeding up. Seungmin tries to keep pace, but his arms give out and he collapses against Jisung’s chest when his own orgasm hits. The familiar feeling of the top of Seungmin's knot pressed to the rim of Jisung's hole brings him back a bit closer to reality. 

“Good, baby,” Jisung murmurs, lips quirking into a smile as Seungmin twitches. 

They lay there for a few moments, letting the aftershocks wash over them. Eventually, though, movement becomes inevitable. 

Seungmin taps Jisung’s hip in warning before pulling out. He ties off the condom and drops it in the garbage can conveniently left next to the bed with a smoothness that can only come from experience. He then takes the opportunity to lay himself back on Jisung and do his best impression of a comatose patient. Jisung huffs out a soft laugh but lets him be for a little bit. 

🎔

“Let’s get you to the shower, baby.” Jisung combs a hand through Seungmin’s hair, letting him press into the touch. Seungmin still cracks an eye open in a glare. It’s aimed mostly at Jisung’s chin given Seungmin’s position on his chest, but the effort is there. 

“Don’t wanna move.” The eye closes again and he sighs softly at Jisung’s nails tracing his scalp. 

“Seungie, you’re gonna be really thankful for this once you wake up later and realize you don’t have to clean dried cum off yourself.” 

Seungmin grumbles incomprehensibly but pushes himself upright, wandering toward the bathroom. Jisung’s thankful he didn’t have to pull the _it’s a rule_ card. He doesn’t like having to pull cards to get Seungmin to do things. It’s much nicer when he behaves because he wants to. 

Jisung grabs the towels from the bed and tosses them into the laundry basket by the door, setting himself a mental reminder to put them in the wash later before jogging to the bathroom after his boyfriend. 

Seungmin has the water on and is testing it on the inside of his wrist. They don’t normally shower together because Seungmin somehow enjoys showers barely on the ‘warm’ side of lukewarm and Jisung prefers his as close to scalding as possible. 

They compromise here, going as warm as Seungmin is comfortable. 

Nothing about their shower is particularly romantic: neither washes the other’s hair and there’s no kissing. Still, it’s a level of intimacy that they don’t partake in often. Jisung pokes at Seungmin’s sides when he reaches for the shampoo and Seungmin physically moves Jisung out of the spray when he wants to use it (to very vocal complaints). 

Jisung finishes first, as he often does. He steps out and starts toweling off, letting Seungmin crank the water cold for a minute or two as he finishes rinsing. 

“I sometimes question why I’m dating a madman,” he comments as Seungmin climbs out, but wraps him in a towel before he starts shivering and kisses his forehead anyway. 

“You’re one to talk, Mr. I-Enjoy-Boiling-My-Skin-Off.” Seungmin’s retort loses some of its power as Jisung squeezes his ass, bringing a blush to his cheeks. He swats at Jisung’s chest but Jisung catches his hand and kisses his knuckles, making him flush further. 

“Not fair,” he whines. Jisung grins. 

Jisung lets Seungmin dry off in relative peace after that, instead migrating to the sink to brush his teeth and finish his skincare routine. This part is easy, familiar. They’re often in the bathroom at the same time, working around each other. 

Jisung ruffles Seungmin’s hair with a towel as he rubs moisturizer into his cheeks. 

“Dry your hair before you come back to bed, baby.” 

Seungmin sticks his tongue out, flailing a hand in Jisung’s general direction but failing to land a hit as Jisung escapes, giggling, back to the bedroom. 

Jisung takes a moment to make a quick summary of the scene in the notes on his phone. Though he doesn’t have anything he’d expressly like to change, he’s read it’s a good habit to get into and it’ll let him keep a more accurate record of scene contents than writing things hours or days after will. 

Seungmin, upon entering the bedroom, is sidetracked temporarily to write in his journal before settling next to Jisung in bed. Jisung trusts he’s also making good on his promise and noting things that did and didn’t go well about the scene. They’ll talk about it later ⎼ tomorrow, probably ⎼ but for now it’s best to bask in the afterglow and cuddle close. 

The rest of the world can wait til tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> My twitter and cc are both @/sevngsvng if you'd like to follow or ask anything!


End file.
